freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Klasky-Csupo/Summary
Scare Factor *Graffiti: Low to medium. The cut to the logo is jarring, the random sound effects, animations, and styles may catch you off guard, and the fast pace of the abridged may suck you up, but it's a memorable logo and a favorite for those who remember seeing it. *Robot/Splaat: It can range from low to nightmare. Splaat looks creepy, the ink splatter is jarring, and the rest of the logo is random and disjointed. Children will probably find the logo nightmare-inducing (though some can find it funny), though adults might find it merely annoying. * Alternate: Medium to nightmare; the cheaper animation and Splaat smiling can be even more unsettling. The unexpected transition from the credits to the logo doesn't help. The scare factor is lower for those who expected this and/or are not freaked out by the normal logo. * 2002-2005 Splaat: Low to high; this version includes a 20% more friendlier Splaat, some may find it boring, Splaat is more zoomed out than the Normal Version. But it's even also unscary. *'Still Version:' None, as it skips Splaat altogether, which makes it much less scary for those who are scared of the normal logo. *2003 Rooster logo: None to low. The rooster screaming and the loud music can bother some, otherwise just plain harmless and an improvement over the previous logo. Trivia - Strangely, the KC Splaat logo appeared on early airings of a SpongeBob episode "Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video" since May 10th, 2002. The error was later corrected in 2006 when it was replaced by the United Plankton Pictures logo. - Continuing on these Strange Events, the KC Splaat logo is also appearing after the credits of Hey Arnold! instead of the Snee-oosh logo on TeenNick's The Splat night events. - On the Pilot episode of the Wild Thornberrys, The Graffiti logo has the Robot Jingle -In 2012, the face was given the name "Splaat" and was also given arms and legs. He stars in his own webseries called "RoboSplaat!", voiced by Greg Cipes yrellaG Graffiti Logo.jpg Klasky Csupo Robot.png MovieLogo.jpg KlaskyCsupoSplaat.jpg Splaat.jpg RoosterLogo.jpg KlaskyCsupo.jpg Movie2.jpg Klaskycsupowrongcolor.jpg|Klasky Csupo has the wrong color? Klaskycsupogreen.jpg|Klasky Csupo has the wrong color? But this time it is green and Right Mirrored. KLaSKY.jpg NicktoonsUK1.jpg NicktoonsUK2.jpg Rooster.jpg Klasky csupo robot 19.png|Klasky Csupo is cool|link=Splaat Klasky Csupo YKSSKY.jpg|Ykssky Oppo? Klasky Csupo New Logo.png|Klasky csupo new|link=Klasky Csupo New Logo KlaskyCsupoSplaat.jpg|Splaat Staj 0.jpg tra-naF Klaskycsuporemake.jpg Splaathuman.jpg Klasky.jpg KlaskyCsupoSun.jpg KlaskyCsupoScratch.jpg Creepy Csupo.jpg Csupo.jpg Cutecsupo.jpg KlaskyCsupoFan.jpg|Really fan art. 1464559504669-469515867.jpg|Klasky csupo in glame. 163391542_100x80.png|Klasky Csupo in sonicandbobby's project KLASKY CSUPO REMAKE NEW LOGO.png KLASKY CSUPO SCRATCH.png Klasky csupo robot 33.png Klasky csupo logo remake by genesismasterda-d7wvd99.png Klasky csupo 3d 13.png Klasky Csupo 17.png Klasky csupo splaat logo 28.png Klasky Csupo New Logo.png Klasky csupo robot 19.png Snapshot 221.png|Why is Splaat has Red Read's Eyes??? Vid eos Watch it. do not watch the scary versions. Category:Logos that scare Mother Beast Lusamine Category:C Category:S Category:U Category:P Category:O YEET Category:Logos that make The Hemkas cry Category:Logos That Scare The Mixels Category:Logos That Scare Kiazuki Category:Logos That Scare Flurr Category:Categories that make me drink my own urine Category:Logos that scare Cailou